hero_emblemfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero Emblem The Series
Hero Emblem The Series Know as E-Hero Emblem in Japan is an Animated Series Based on Hero Emblem it Tells The Story of Hero Emblem and His Team Fighting The Forces of Evil the Series Began to Air In North America and Japan on September Apirl 5th 2015 and Other Countries Thanks to Hero Emblem in Different Languages The Series Expands 3 Seasons as of 2015 Film Series Movies Have Aired And have gained a good Profit Toys Created By Bandai Also Were Very Popular Due to its High Rates the Toys were Limited Editon an Hero Emblem Comic was printed in August 3rd 2013 and a Manga By Lung Kun And Katzuki Tacho Who Both were saved by Hero Emblem Two Versions Were Created The Comic Version Hero Emblem and Manga in Japan E-Hero Emblem Which was Very Popoluar Each Country made reprint version of Hero Emblem Note The Setting in Hero Emblem and Names Have been Changed The Story takes place in a Fictional City Utopia Where Hero Emblem Grew up An Video Game entitled Hero Emblem The Game For 360 and PS3 and Windows PC Steam Were Released in September 23th 2013 it was Followed By The Hero Emblem Game Returns.an Side Series Was Crated Entitled Hero Emblem Chronicles telling of Other Heroes While Hero Emblem Current Series is Taking Place During The Events of the side story Hero Emblem Film Adaptions Were also Created for This Series Along The Comics and manga along With Bantai toys. Story Five Boys Become Heroes Born From Their power of the Heart Must Defend Utopia (Hope in Japan) From The Forces of The Darkness (The Black sory in Japan) And must Defeat The Dark King and His Dark Knights and Find The Mystic Emblem Crystal With Limitlessness Power beyond.... After Defeating the Forces of Evil A New enemy appears Know as The Roots (Meiji in Japan) Steal Lifeforce From anyone and must prevent The Doom Tree (Death Tree in Japan) From Spreading His roots of Evil and Turning The Earth in to a wasteland of no life and Protect The Life on Earth. A Boy From The Future Arrives in The Era of The Heroes where his Future is in Ruins and the Heroes are defeated and Pleas for them to save the future From The Forces know as Darkforce 5 (Black Hole Force in Japan) However The Ordain Refuese to Let Them Cross Time as they are Forbidden to Meet the Hero of Time Hero Garnet But seeing the Darkforce 5 is inferring with The Past Ordian Allows The Heroes confront The Darkforce 5 and must return to The Past to Prvent The Dark Points From Being Planted After Defeating The Darkforce 5 the Heroes meet The True mastermind Behind The Attack Sin A Boy that Resembles Lionel After a Sorrowful Battle The Future Returns to Normal and the heroes Bidwell to Their Futureselfs and Returnn Home. it has Been a peaceful Summer and the Heroes Return to High School However a New Enemy Appears Know as The Heart Attack Appears Sealing Pure Hearts From Anyone the Heroes Face off Til New Heroes Appears Hero Diamond and Pearl who is Hero Amulet Hero Garnet is Back he Does not Remember Emblem and the co. The Hero of Ruins is an Enemy Whats Going On Can Lionel Proof That Team Work Matters What is the Mystery Behind The Academy is it The Enemy Films *See Portal Hero Emblem Films Characters *See Portal Hero Emblem Characters Different Between Adaptions Many Changes Were made Between The English dub of Hero Emblem and the jappaness Version of Hero Emblem The English Dub has Two Versions The Uncut Dub That Airs on Online while the Dub Edited Version Airs on Cartoon Network and Nicktoons with Edited Scenes And Cut Scenes From The Dub Such as Alcohol Guns and Nudity Some Scenes With Showers are Cut in The uncut Version is Shown Religion is Edited Slapping Scenes Are Cut Some Violence Scenes Are also Cut Form The Dub Version See What is Different in The * *All names are Americanize *Scenes Featuring Punching and Slaps Are Cut in The TV Sation airing Versions *Some episodes Were Skipped in Some Version of Different Languages *Death is Omitted and Edited in The English Dub *Shower Scenes and The Locker Rooms Are Cut in The dub and Some Versions. *All Music is Different in The Japaneses Version in the America version they use different Version. Trivia *Hero Emblem Has been Dubbed in To Every Known Muit-Language *Utopia is Based on New York With a Alter Landscape Fans have Suspected Hero Emblem is American Born in New York on Cilans Twitter Account He Denies it Saying They Choose to Based the city on New York Landscape But the city is indeed Based on Their Own City But edited in Some Locations Gallery Hero Emblem English Logo.PNG|Hero Emblem English Title E-Hero Emblem Logo.PNG|E-Hero Emblem Title Hero Emblemo.PNG|Italy Hero Emblem Title Category:Hero Emblem